dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Digger's Daughter
|logo = Dallas_TV_series_Logo.jpg|250px |image = Dallas_1978_-_episode_1x1_-_Bobby_and_Pam_Ewing.jpg|250px |caption = Newlyweds Bobby and Pam try to figure out how to break the news to each other's families, the Ewings and the Barnes, who have a blood fued with each other, that they've just eloped in "Digger's Daughther", the 1978 "Dallas" series pilot. |series = Dallas (first series) |season = 1 |number = 1 |overall = 1 |episodes = 357 |network = CBS-TV (US) |airdate = April 2, 1978 (U.S.) September 2, 1978 (UK) |production = 1-1 |imdb = tt0553300 |writers = David Jacobs |directors = Robert Day |guests = None |previous = None - Series pilot |next = "The Lesson" }} Digger's Daughter is the first in the Dallas mini-series. Written by series creator David Jacobs and directed by Robert Day, the episode originally aired as part of a six-episode miniseries arc on CBS-TV on April 2, 1978. Synopsis Bobby Ewing and Pamela Barnes shock their respective families when they reveal they have married. This revelation renews an age-old feud between the two families, and J.R. Ewing, Bobby's older brother, schemes to break them up using ranch hand Ray Krebbs, who once dated Pamela. Storyline Bobby and Pam Ewing return to Dallas. J.R. is mad at Ray, because J.R. wants to know how did Bobby wound up marrying Pam, whom he eloped with secretly, with either families knowledge. Ray tells J.R. how he once brought Pam to a couple of barbecues at the Southfork Ranch, and din't know they were getting on that well. J.R. tells Ray he wasn't going to stand still for it. Ray talks to Pam and says how they should have married a long time ago. Bobby adamantly tells J.R., who strongly disproves of him "marrying a Barnes", that Pam "is his wife and she's going to remain his wife". Bobby catches on to J.R.'s tricks, and tells him was a dumb stupid one. Bobby tries to kill J.R., but fortunately, for J.R. Pam steps in and stops Bobby. Furious at his brother, Bobby leaves the ranch with Pam as J.R. tells of how he greatly underestimated Pam, and that he certainly won't make that mistake again. Cast and characters Main cast *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pamela Barnes Ewing *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Jim Davis as Jock Ewing *Barbara Bel Geddes as Miss Ellie Ewing *Ken Kercheval as Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs Scene excerpts ;Quotes * Pamela Ewing: Your folks are gonna throw me right off that ranch. * Bobby Ewing: Relax honey, you're my wife now! You're family! You are a Ewing! And once that sinks in, they're gonna love you like I do. * Pamela Ewing: 'Before it sinks in is what worries me. ---- * '''JR Ewing: 'to Pam I asked her how much she'd take. * '''Jock Ewing: '''You did what? * '''JR Ewing: '''I tried to pay her off. * '''Jock Ewing: '''You jackass. ---- * tried to set Pam up, unsuccessfully * '''JR Ewing: I underestimated the new Mrs. Ewing. Well, I surely won't do that again. Category:Episodes (old Dallas) Category:Episodes